Revolución SongFics Collection
by Lady Broken Doll
Summary: Colección de Sonfics Yaoi. Primera Canción: La Última Esperanza. Durante una guerra armada lo primero es protejer a Egipto y Egipto es el Faraón. En la guerra solo hay dos opciones: Matar o Morir. SethxAtemu


"**Revolución SonFics ****Collection****"**

**Por Yuni-Chan Yugioh**

**Disclamer:** Yugioh no es mío y todas las canciones aquí presentes en este y los demás songfic pertenecen al Cd: "Revolución", de Warcry

**Dedicatoria:** A quienes mas de una vez, estarán dispuestos a defender a quienes aman y lo que aman hasta el fin de su existencia. Estén donde sea que estén, siempre estaremos aquí. Y de una vez a dos de las integrantes del grupo del mal a las cuales loveo mucho, porque están locas y me tratan cutemente i m dan paletas a la jefita (Aya ) y a yeresita (yr) :P

**Advertencia:** violencia (Suave, mejor dicho, contenido velico) y shonen-ai

"**First Song"  
****"La Última Esperanza"**

_Cuando todo esté perdido siendo imposible vencer  
__Llámame desde el silencio, a tu lado lucharé  
__Soy la última esperanza soy la extrema solución  
__Soy el guía del sendero, soy una revolución  
__Porque en este mundo de odio, nadie por ti velará  
__Soy el que te da su vida, solo para darte un día más,  
__¡Un día más, un día más…!  
__**(La Última Esperanza (Fragmento)- Warcry) **_

Lo miró. Un asentimiento de cabeza y con vehemencia dio la orden. Los guerreros comenzaron a destrozar todo a su paso. Sintió el sudor recorrer su rostro. Cerró los ojos y gimió con fuerza. Sus manos sintieron la despostillada rienda y halándola con fuerza, el caballo soltó un relinchar que provocaba histeria, sonido que pasó desapercibido entre el caos de la guerra.

Una mirada azulada, intensa y bañada por el coraje. Lo contemplo unos segundos, como lo hace la magia y el destino, parecieron correr lentos; y su mente veloz proceso todo aquello que sentía y pensaba. Viró el rostro al frente y obligó al semental a moverse junto a su protegido. En un instante lo tenían rodeado. Destellos dorados tintineaban sobre sus cuellos, mientras que en el cielo los dioses soltaban gemidos y gritos de guerra.

- ¡ Ahora ¡ -

El hombre anciano y con la voz añeja exclamó una orden, sin ningún otro pensamiento más que el de proteger sus tierras. La única mujer presente estiró su brazo y extendió la mano, trayendo con aquel gesto la figura de una dama de cuerpo azulado y vestidura verdosa.

- ¡Mahado, a la derecha! -

Las flechas pasaron al sacerdote por un lado; y una criatura de morada armadura se interpuso en el preciado ser que cuidaban. Los labios se tensaron, su boca hizo un mohín de frustración y el susurro escapó de su boca, solo pudo apreciarse el báculo de aquella criatura destruir un puñado de hombres que apuntaban hacia ellos.

Una explosión resonó a lo lejos, algunas miradas se dirigieron hacia el lugar de donde provenía tal suceso, otros por su parte inmutables a la curiosidad, aprovecharon tal oportunidad para desgarrar con sus espadas el cuerpo frente a ellos.

En la guerra solo existen aliados o enemigos, nada más.

- ¡Ra Salve a su Faraón! -

Una risa llena de locura resonó a lo lejos, mientras una mirada verde intenso fijó sus ojos sobre el jinete del único caballo azabache perteneciente a los egipcios. Una capucha protegía la identidad del ser que era observado. Sin prudencia alguna los arqueros lanzaron sus ataques. Los sacerdotes se vieron en la necesidad de redoblaron los monstruos en combate

El ejército se cansa, flaquea, pelea, muere y renace. Egipto lo sabía, perder nunca sería una alternativa.

- ¡Seth! ¡Maldita sea! ¿a dónde vas? -

Mahado grita. El hombre a lo lejos que ha degollado a cuanto cruce por su camino nota aquel gesto, cobarde, piensa en sus adentros. Al parecer uno de los sacerdotes intenta escapar, mientras observa como toma en su caballo uno de los soldados, rie suave…

Que patético.

- Mahado ¡No tenemos tiempo! -

La voz de uno de los protectores retumba, aferrándose a enviar creaturas a protegerlos. Cierra los ojos, el sudor baja desde su cabeza calva hasta su nuca, el sudor lo baña, la adrenalina vuela y mientras todo parece empeorar, la muerte se mofa recogiendo sus almas.

-¡A tus espaldas Karim!-

El caballo dio contra la arena y con esfuerzo sobre natural se alza nuevamente, el hombre gime al sentir el dolor que su monstruo recibe. Un manto oscuro le rodea, un gemido de terror escapa de uno de los sujetos sin nada que hacer más que intentar proteger a su Faraón.

Karim se levanta, sus negros cabellos se agitan y revolotean. Lo presiente, alza la balanza y espera a que esta haga su trabajo. La primera de las piezas de oro es revelada, la leyenda existe. Las bestias se abalanzan y un grupo de hombres cae al suelo.

Otra explosión, los granos de arena salen disparados como dardos, esta vez demasiado cerca. Rayos de luz surcan el cielo, la batalla de los dioses contra el hombre parece iniciar apenas. Las flechas vuelan, los hombres caen, en la guerra es morir o matar.

-¡Veamos si tu faraón puede salvarse!-

Los soldados caen al suelo, sus cabezas ruedan más allá de su cuerpo. "Está loco" grita uno de los hombres, tras la acción cae al suelo muerto por un arquero.

Un dardo cae sobre el caballo azabache, quien como reflejo suelta un relinchar terrible y tambalea, su jinete no puede sostenerse cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo y tras su caída en la arena los sacerdotes intentan acercarse,

A lo lejos los ojos azules se tensan, gruñe, abraza al hombre que sostiene.

-Acércate, tengo que hacerlo.-

Ordena. Una flecha voló a su costado, siente los puños clavarse en su cintura, aferrándose a su vida. Sus cuerpos sudaban y su existencia pendía de un hilo.

-¡Maldita sea!-

Mahado giró su rostro, cerró los ojos y observo a su señor sobre las arenas. Su caballo corre desesperado, no hay tiempo. Su preocupación va mas allá de una lealtad por jerarquías.

-Ésta, es mi batalla-

El castaño lo sujeta. Unos ojos le observan. Permite el intercambio de miradas.

-No dejare que te maten.-

Una sonrisa socarrona aparición en el rostro moreno más pequeño. La lealtad y el respeto quedaban atrás, aun entre el tiempo recortado, no podía evitarlo, salía a lucir, el extraño sistema que funcionaba entre ellos.

-Entonces, no me dejes morir… Yo soy Egipto, mi amor. Tú eres mi Nilo. En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale…Matar o Morir, así es nuestra vida…entonces…dime que eliges.-

El hombre le viró el rostro. Sintió la mirada de fuego y con un beso, mientras observaba el suceso a lo lejos, obligó a su caballo a dirigirse hacia el hombre furioso y ajeno a su reino.

-Matar o Morir, Seth.-

Sonríe. Sus ojos de matices azules se llenan de pasión y locura. La desgracia no es certera, ellos no son perfectos, pero conocen la verdad al pie de la letra. La vida está hecha de decisiones, los minutos corren sin piedad, un segundo lo cambia todo. Están solo a segundo de alcanzarlo, mientras se sofoca por su locura.

-Matar, amor…. ¡Matar!-

Un dardo se clavó sobre el hombre en la arena. Explotó entonces el cuerpo. Los ejércitos se detuvieron, de la guerra en el cielo resonaban solo los truenos. Ahí no había evidencia , pero después de aquella imagen, no cabria duda de que el hombre estaba muerto.

La risa descabellada escapa de sus labios, sus ojos verdes enloquecieron.

-¡El poderoso Faraón Atemu Ha Muerto!-

Exclama su victoria. Nadie se inmuta, la situación parece demasiado perturbarte para ser real.

-Continua riendo mientras puedes… ¡Hijo de Bastardos!.

Nadie lo había visto ahora estaba ahí tras de el auto-declarado vencedor; y la cuchilla con el ojo de Horus resplandecía a lo lejos sobre el terso cuello. Sus ojos rojo brillantes reflejaban divinidad.

El hijo de los dioses no conocía la compasión.

-Yo soy Atemu, El hijo de Ra… ¡Ahora!-

Los artículos brillaron. La oscuridad cubrió el todo y la nada, todo se fundió entre las sombras. La locura inundo las mentes y mientras la daga de Horus era incrustada en la yugular de aquel que se hizo llamar emperador. La sangre brotaba mientras las sombras excitadas le aferraban, devorando su alma como si fuera su única misión, tras el suceso desaparecieron.

El viento aumento, los gritos de terror resonaron. La batalla humana estaba hecha, ahora los dioses terminarían lo que iniciaron por mano del hombre, para pasar el rato.

-¡Las arenas!-

Los sacerdotes viraron sus rostros, observando como la tormenta los capturaba poco a poco.

-¡Isis! ¡Cubran a mi gente!-

La orden autoritaria de la juvenil voz de su majestad resonó, no protestaron, los sacerdotes sabían lo que tenían que hacer.

Mahado observó a Seth y a Atemu un minuto.

-Protégelo.-

El castaño lo observo y por primera vez parecía no existir un sarcasmo entre la conversación del poseedor de la sortija y del cetro.

-Mas allá de la muerte.-

Escuchando la declaración de quien le sostenía, sintió la sangre de su mirada oscurecer. Cerró los ojos, percatándose de los brazos de su sacerdote y primo sujetarle. Su rompecabezas brilló.

El castaño le besó la mejilla; y como si nadie pudiera percatarse de tal gesto, también le besó los labios.

Mientras los dioses les cuidaban, las arenas limpiaban el campo de batalla. Los dioses les observaban ocultos entre las nubes, contemplando la paz que el humano cree sentir. Miran los ojos cansados, los cuerpos heridos y el alma de todos con el aire de que han hecho lo correcto.

Egipto estaba a salvo. Los sacerdotes se miraron, el sudor se secaba enfriando sus cuerpos, era hora de retornar a casa, al menos hasta la próxima batalla.

Las órdenes fueron dadas. Cada soldado tenía un sitio y movimiento exacto, van a Menfis, la ciudad dorada. Regresan a su hogar los hombres con el rostro alzado y el cuerpo cansado.

- - - - - - - - - - -

La noche había caído, Nut se había puesto su traje negro y la barca de Thot iluminaba el cielo. La fiesta rodeaba al palacio, mientras era permitido que el pueblo entrara y degustara sencillos pero escasos placeres, la música, la bebida, el espectáculo; lo típico que merece su gente tras la muerte y la sangre.

Pero él, su dios viviente, se encontraba quieto sobre el balcón, pasando desapercibido entre el ruido. Con la excusa de necesitar algo de silencio –imposible encontrar en aquel momento- se había retirado unos instantes a sus aposentos. Suspira, mientras el viento agita los mechones rubios que enmarcan su rostro.

Apoyó sus manos sobre el barandal de piedra y cerró los ojos; dejando que la brisa se encargara de todo aquello que ajetreaba la nación y a un humano en cuya corta edad no existía pretexto para no poder tomar las decisiones en las que un hombre anciano tardaría horas en responder, las mismas que en instantes el debía hacerlo…

Era el hijo de los dioses, el elegido para derrocar todo el caos. Una guerra humana no era lo que más le preocupaba, una muerte programada y realizada en sus manos no le hacía culparse. Pero lo sabía, llegaría el día en que su pueblo se enfrentaría a algo donde solo su vida, saciaría la sed de las sombras.

- Soy Egipto.-

Como si con aquel susurro pudiera más que convencer alguien, consiguiera animarse a el mismo, para no derrumbarse, para continuar existiendo y aceptar su destino, el mismo que alteraba a cada instante y cual fin era inapelable, inalterable..

-Y Egipto es mío.-

Viró el rostro; y se topó contra los ojos brillantes de Seth.

-Hasta la última batalla, aun después la victoria que tengan los dioses…-

Su cuerpo moreno se dirigió al del más alto, mientras se colocaba frente al inmutable hombre. Y ahí estaba el, que con su figura de oro se limitaba a escuchar las palabras de su sacerdote y amante.

-Tú y yo, estaremos en la misma batalla. Hasta el final…Te amo-

Sin palabra alguna lo abrazó. Ambos cerraron los ojos ; y dejaron que el mundo girara con el mismo sentido absurdo e inmovible que la naturaleza y los dioses poseen sobre ellos.

-Te amo-

Hasta el final….

_Cuando todo esté perdido siendo imposible vencer  
__Llámame desde el silencio, a tu lado lucharé  
__Soy la última esperanza soy la extrema solución  
__Soy el guía del sendero, soy una revolución  
__Porque en este mundo de odio, nadie por ti velará  
__Soy el que te da su vida, solo para darte un día más,  
__¡Un día más, un día más…!  
__**(La Última Esperanza (Fragmento)- Warcry) **_

**-----------------------------------------------------------Owari---------------------------------------------------------------**

**Nota de autora: **Bueno, esta idea me dio hace unos días, ayer pensaba lo hare o no lo hare…hoy dije diablos porque no? Así que decidí ponerme a escribir y servir de algo =P, serán una serie de oneshots que no tendrán nada que ver uno con otro, es una colección de songfics, 12 en total. Estan todos insipirados en una canción de Warcry, en el orden que vienen las songs en el cd "Revolución" que adoro y salió el año pasado… bueno, el próximo se llama: **El Cazador**, espero les guste, manejare diferentes parejas inclusive algunas de las que antes nunca había escrito así que, espero que este primer song-oneshot les halla gustado…Aproveche para dedicárselo a la jefita y a Yeresita x k son dam vicias con el pride …aunk este es scandalshipping but… algo es algo..como sea.

Dejen Reviews, ayudan a crecer =) (me sono a danonino XP)

**Sao**

**Lets Duel**

**((NunKA te EnaMorEs D un FeRRocArriLeRoO)) **


End file.
